


Lonely

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Boyfriends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Love, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Phone Call, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, reddie boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie calls Richie who is on tour.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 23





	Lonely

“It’s lonely without you in the bed,” Eddie told Richie over the phone. He sat on the couch in the house. He never realized how big it was until he was alone. “When are you coming home from the trip?”

“I should be back on Saturday. That is if they want to hold me up because all the fans want to grab a picture with me!” Richie told him as he was in the process of getting changed for his next gig. Luckily he never had to wear a tie. No matter what, he always tied his fingers in a knot. He didn’t have a lot of time. Oh whatever, this was important.

“Oh, that’s odd,” Eddie commented, mischief in his voice.

“What is it?” Richie asked alert. He’d seen this play out in a movie before where a couple was talking on the phone, one of them points out an object that was misplaced, revealing that someone else was in the house. 

“I didn’t know you were that popular,” Eddie teased him. Oh, he should have seen that one coming. Sarcasm was their main language.

Richie laughed sarcastically. “Did you ever consider becoming a comedian?”

Laughing it off, Eddie frowning, wanting to hear more of Richie’s voice. The house was too quiet even with the TV on. “Seriously though, dude, I miss you!”

Feeling his heart soar, Richie never had anyone waiting for him to return him when he was away. In fact, he never knew what home was until starting his relationship with Eddie. Last night, he was awake for half the time envisioning Eddie alone in their bed at home. Snuggling with him never felt so right. Their bodies flushed together, sometimes Richie placed his head against Eddie’s chest listening to his beating heart. He loved, no, he craved that noise after saving his life. 

“Yeah, me too. Hey, you want to know something?” Richie asked him as he got his shoes on.

“What?”

“This morning I woke up and I was kissing my pillow!”

Eddie laughed. “You are such a loser!”

“Oh, that’s the nicest thing you have ever said to me!”

A knock at the door abrupted the conversation. Even when Richie was a thousand miles away, it felt like he was closer. On the other line, Eddie could hear someone telling his boyfriend that he only had a few minutes until he was set to appear on stage.

Richie turned back to the phone, his heart aching. “I have to go.”

His chest feeling heavy, Eddie clung to the phone. “Okay.”

“See you on Saturday!” Richie’s hand fell on the doorknob of his hotel room but he didn’t make a move to open it.

“Yeah, see you then.”

There was a silence. “Eddie?”

“Uh-huh?” He hadn’t hung up the phone yet.

Richie smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Eddie said sincerely and meant it.

Another silence. Richie had to be on stage any minute. Pressing the button to have to end the call with Eddie felt like the worst idea possible like he was breaking a promise.

“Richie?” Eddie asked into the phone making sure he was still there.

“This is so silly! I can’t hang up!” Richie laughed, slapping a hand through his messy hair. Why bother even combing it?

“I can’t either,” Eddie admitted, laughing at himself. Though it was a very sweet moment.

“Wanna hang up at the same time?” Richie proposed.

“Sounds fair.”

And that’s what they did.


End file.
